


Heavenly Treats Bakery

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak opened a bakery with the money his parents left him.  After a young Sam Winchester starts working for him his older brother becomes a regular costumer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Treats Bakery

Heavenly Treats was a cheesy name for a bakery. Castiel Novak was perfectly aware of this.  But, he felt it fit, with his mother’s fascination with angels and his father’s passion for early Sundays and the Lord’s word. That of course was before they died in a car crash five years back, when Castiel was sixteen.

They left behind a decent chunk of money, but it was spread between their six children.  Castiel, being the baby of the family, received the least amount of money. Something about him having longer to make more money.

Each sibling used the money differently; Michael got a law degree, Gabriel owns a strip club in Las Vegas, Anna opened an art studio, Lucifer (yes, Lucifer) started a morning radio show, and Castiel opened a bakery.

It had always been a dream of his. Castiel loved baking, and was good at it. Every time his church had a bake sale he was instantly volunteered for pie duty. His caramel apple pie always sold out within ten minutes.

Now Castiel stood in the small kitchen, a fine layer of flour covering everything, including him.  The last batch of treats were in the oven, and a rack was full of other cooling items.

A faint ringing of a bell signalled someone had entered the bakery. The clock said it was only seven in the morning. Which, according to the hours on the door, meant the bakery was now open. Though, a customer never came by this early, so it must be his only employee.

“Samandriel, you’re late.”  
Castiel rounded the corner into the bakery’s main room and was shocked at what he saw.  A teenaged boy stood behind the counter, but it wasn’t Samandriel.

The boy couldn’t have been more than sixteen.  His shaggy brown hair fell just about his hazel eyes.  Something about him was strangely familiar.   
“Sorry to disappoint you.”  The boy said with a nervous smile.  “I’m Sam Winchester, and I’m here about the help wanted sign you have hanging in the window.  My brother works across the street at Singer’s Auto, so I figured it would be convenient.  He can drop me off here before and after school.”

Castiel nodded so that’s why Sam looked so familiar.  He was Dean Winchester’s kid brother.    


Castiel and Dean attended the same high school, were even in the same year.  Dean was the kid that all the girls wanted, and all the boys wanted to be.  During football season he was the quarterback, and he played baseball in the fall.  There was a natural charm about him that made everyone love him.  Even his grades were decent.

Castiel had the biggest crush on him all four years.

It got a bit weird when Anna started dating him.  She was a junior, making Dean and Castiel sophomores.  It had been a brief affair.  Though he had been brought over for dinner once.  Gabriel still lived with them at the time, and gave Dean a hard time.  Just doing in duties as an older brother.  Their father, Chuck, was leery of Dean.  But, their mother fell for his charm like most others.  Castiel just spent most of the night trying not to stare, counting his freckles.

Anna broke things off shortly after, moving onto the next boy.  She was never happy with one for long.

Dean and Castiel didn’t interact much after that.  Castiel was a loner, not exactly the person you would see with Dean Winchester.  The only time they spoke was a week after the accident. Castiel and Anna had finished moving into their Aunt Hester’s, who decided it was time for them to return to school.  

Within the first five minutes of entering the school, Castiel could tell things were different.  He was no longer just some kid a few people knew.  Everyone now saw him as the kid who’s parents died.

He was just about to go home early when someone leaned against the lockers next to his own.  Castiel figured it was just another person he had never talked to before.  Someone only interested in him because his parents died.  It was quite a shock to see the face he spent so much time admiring from afar so close.

“Oh, Dean.”  Castiel cleared his throat.  An excuse to take a moment so he could get over his shock.  “What are you doing here?”

“Probably what everyone else who talked to you today did.”  Castiel forced himself to focus on Dean’s eyes.  They were warm, which struck Castiel as odd.  Green was supposed to be a cool color.  “I just want to say I have been where you are.  And, just.”  He paused, like he was searching for the right words.  “Sorry, Cas.”

Cas. No one had ever called him that before. Now that he heard it, Cas seemed like an obvious choice for a nickname.  But up until now his family called him Cassie, and everyone else just went with Castiel.  Though, there was the occasional teacher that used Novak.  But never Cas.  He decided the instant Dean used it, Cas was his favorite.

“Thank-you Dean.”  And for the first time that day Cas meant it.  The sincerity of Dean’s tone brought that familiar itch to the corner of his eyes.

Dean just gave an understanding look and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  “Its okay.  Just hang in there buddy.”  With a gentle squeeze he turned and headed off to his next class.

 

***

The clearing of a throat brought Castiel back to the present.  Sam still stood in front of him, but he wore a slightly concerned expression.  “Oh, sorry.”  Cas muttered.  “I was just thinking.”  Sam’s face changed to a questioning one.  “Right, the job.”  He took another moment to consider the thought.  The only employee he currently had was unreliable at best.  The extra work would be appreciated and would give Cas more time off.  “For a week you will be on trial.  During that time period I will train you and evaluate your abilities.  If by the end I still think you can do the job, I will keep you around.  How does that sound?”  

Sam nodded eagerly,  “When can I start?  And what kind of pay are we talking?”  Cas smiled at the boy.  

“You can start today if you wish, and how about eight dollars an hour plus tips.”  

“That would be sweet.”  The excitement on his face was clear, and it brought a smirk to Castiel’s face.  The was no longer any need for the help wanted sign, Cas removed it from the window.

 

“So,”  Sam said over the sound of faucet.  Cas was teaching him the proper way to wash the cake pans.  “Earlier when I mentioned who my brother was you seemed to kind of zone out.  Where you two, you know, a thing?”  

Castiel dropped the pan he was scrubbing.  “What? No.”  The words were too loud and rushed.  Sam raised an eyebrow.  “We only talked a few times and he dated my sister.  Besides, I didn’t think I was Dean’s type.”  

Sam nodded but clearly didn’t believe him.  “Oh, okay, and by type do you mean a guy?  Because even though Dean wouldn’t admit it I’m pretty sure his type is anyone with a pulse.  He tries to hide it, but sometimes his eyes wander.”  

Cas picked up his pan and went back to cleaning.  So, Dean might not be straight as an arrow, but that didn’t mean he was interested in Cas.  Besides, they hadn’t even talked since high school.  Cas was as bad as a teenage girl.  He was twenty-one for goodness sakes, he wasn’t supposed to have a crush on anyone.  Even if that anyone was a 6’1, green-eyed mechanic.  


End file.
